The days in the SOS Brigade
by Dylan.S
Summary: It all began on a beautiful looking day, then everything changed, not necessarily for the worse. A new face appears, and drama unfolds within the Brigade itself. Kyon's going to have his hands filled with Haruhi, and his feelings for Asahina. Rated T for rude language, possible blood and detailed violence. (Finally fixed the stripped names. I apologize for the wait.)
1. Chapter 0 - Every story needs a prologue

**Chapter 0 - Every story needs a prologue!**

* * *

It was another norm-...Typical day for me. I was trying to pay attention in my class, subject was geography. Scandinavia, is a region in the northern Europe, right next to Russia. It consists of Norway, Sweden and Denmark. Finland, a small country east from Sweden, is, and has always been debated to be a part of Scandinavia.

"I believe we have a transfer student from Finland, so you can ask him more about his country."

Our teacher spoke, as I felt my ears be pierced by a rather loud voice, coming from behind me.

"Who, Where!?"

"Uh.."

Haruhi's exclaiming got the whole classroom interested, considering that none us have seen any student who'd look like he'd be from west. Even I myself began pondering of it.

"Um, I cannot recall correctly. I'll get back to it once I come around to check it."

This got the whole class silent, but with slight mutters of excitement. Haruhi had that very same grin on her face, which always told troubles for me...After the first period had ended, Haruhi and I went to the clubroom. Where everyone was already gathered, Miss. Asahina had already put on the beautiful maid outfit.

"Listen up, I've found us a new possible recruit!"

This caused everyone to peer at her with slight confusion...Well all except Nagato due to the obvious. I sighed, I'll just translate it.

"Mr. Okabe told us something about a Scandinavian transfer student who apparently is in our school..."

"Oh? I did not know that there were transfer students from the other parts of the world."

Koizumi spoke as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Me neither, tough Mr. Okabe said that he'd check it, so my guess it that he's just confusing two different things."

"That is a possibility."

We sat down and began playing cards, and like usually, Koizumi continued his winning streak. Haruhi lectured Miss. Asahina about being a moe maid, and Nagato...Like usually, read books. Then the second period began, and you could feel the excitement in the air. Then Mr. Okabe came back with a rather, mercy begging smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, as promised I checked some things. And it turns out that our transfer student dropped out quite some time ago...Although he was in a class of the current third graders. So you could ask them if they know anything about him...Well there would be the document archives but those are for teachers, you could get some information from the principal as well."

That said, I knew what was going to happen next...Haruhi's unsatisfied, yet devious grin told me everything that was going to happen..


	2. Chapter 1 - So it begins

**Chapter 1 - So it begins**

* * *

Student Transfer Document

Name of the student: Jyri Peltonen

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Transferring from: Finland

Transferring to: Japan

Given class: 2-B

As requested, Jyri has been given the legal documents of transfer, a passport, and an apartment with the next two months of rent pre-paid by the parents. No relatives or acquaintances are coming with the student, nor do any live in Japan. The student has been advised to take contact with the student councilor if needed. He does claim to know some Japanese, but disclaims knowing any Kanji. Writing and speaking in English is suggested, unless the student can manage with his language.

The student excels in history, social studies and in programming. Has troubles focusing, and needs aid in Math. It is advised to keep an close eye on his free time behavior, as he prefers to stick with himself, and can be quite violent and easily aggravated. He should be pardoned for ignoring the titles, for in Finland it is encouraged to call teachers by their first names.

20.7.2005

"See? This is perfect! A transfer student from the other side of the world, and he's strange even!"

Haruhi said with an obnoxiously loud voice. You see, she had done just what I feared. She snuck into the archives, where the documents of the students are kept, for a certain period of time of course. And had dug up the document of our mystery student, who seemed to be quite...Troublesome.

"I want to find him! Understood?"

She continued, and you could feel the awkwardness in the air. I knew that it'd be hopeless, but I decided to ask her anyway.

"Are you expecting us to find a student, who transferred to our school, stayed here for a couple of months and then dropped out. And that was during the time when we were not even in North High."

"But, it is a possibility that the person in question still lives in our city. I mean, there are some foreigners, and few of them are young. So it is a possibility."

Koizumi spoke, as Haruhi glared at me and spoke.

"Hmph. I don't care if he's in this school or not, find him!"

And so, the next couple of hours went by as Haruhi ran around our school and tried to find more information of this mysterious student. I myself stayed in the clubroom with the others, as ironic as it was considering what Haruhi had told us. Then she slammed the door open and exclaimed.

"I've found our target!"

Turns out that some of his old classmates have been in contact with him even after he dropped out. And those people happen to be in the same class as Miss. Asahina

"Mikuru, why didn't you say that he was in your class?! You could've saved me a lot of time damn it!"

"W-well, I never spoke with him. He only talked to a couple of people in our class, otherwise he stood silent by himself..."

Miss. Asahina's sweet and soft voice always makes my day.. But it is a good thing that a ruffian like our mystery student never came in contact with someone as innocent and pure as Miss. Asahina...

Then, Koizumi spoke.

"Excuse me Miss. Suzumiya, but I do believe that it'd be appropriate to continue your announcement."

"Okay! Our target dropped out to become homeschooled, studying from his home on his computer, about computers!"

For a moment I felt lucky, the person had moved back to whatever place he came from. No need to fear of a ruffian joining the club...Of what basically could be considered is formed from weirdos...But Haruhi, as always has to bring me down from the clouds.

"His old friends gave me his address, he isn't living too far from here actually, about five kilometers, near the super market."

I question on how the person's friends gave his address to Haruhi, she either tricked or blackmailed them...Or both...That is a big possibility as well considering that it is Haruhi..

"We are going to go up there, and drag him with us by force if needed! Let's go!"

And just as she was going to sprint off the club room, I spoke.

"Wait Haruhi, you can't just barge into someone's house and tell them that they're in a club now. And before you even ask why, it's considered illegal trespassing and harassment.. And who knows how this person could react to that. The document even said that he is violent and easily triggered!"

I took breath, as Koizumi spoke for the first time today, having that creepy smile of his.

"I do believe that Kyon is right, we should not just barge in like that. Perhaps a polite introduction and explanation on why we would want him to join the club would be a better option."

Don't suggest something like that! What are you trying to do, get some violent brute to join the brigade?

"Although I'd say that he'd still not accept the offer. Think about it, would you join a club which holds no purpose for your skills, nor can offer you something you'd be interested in yourself?" "Aaaw...I guess you're right..."

Is what Haruhi responded with...Wait...Did you actually just trick her to give up?!

"Oh well..."

As bastardish as it sounds, seeing Haruhi give up her hopes made me relieved, I wouldn't get in trouble. Haruhi went and sat down to her usual spot, infront of the computer. Then I heard the sweet and caring voice of Miss. Asahina.

"Would you like some tea Kyon?"

I could not help but to smile, I nodded as she gave me a cup. I then took a sip, heavenly, I could not ask for a better drink than Miss. Asahina's tea.

"Well then, shall we play?"

Koizumi said, as he took out a deck of cards. I nodded, as Haruhi slammed her hands next to the keyboard and exclaimed loudly.

"Our website is not good enough!"

I almost leaped into the air due to her exclaiming. Koizumi remained cool amongst with Nagato. He then spoke.

"Oh? I thought you made it the best site possible."

"I thought so too, but we've still got only a few hits, and no contact messages!"

"Then why won't you do something to it then?"

I said, as me and Koizumi had already begun to play our game. Haruhi then suddenly stood up and walked next to me.

"Maybe I will!"

And then she stormed off the room...God that girl is one big mystery herself..

"Never minding that, I believe I've won this game."

Koizumi said, as he placed down the cards, and left me with a handful of cards.

"Great...I'll just start heading home now..."

"Alright then, I guess I shall head home as well."

Eventually, all of us left. We also noticed that Haruhi had the keys, so instead of locking the door, we merely closed it. We began walking home, eventually dispersing. And when I got home, I was greeted by my little sister.

"Kyon! Do you want to play with me?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit too tired to play with you today. Maybe tomorrow would be a better idea."

"Aaww.."

After a small moment of preparing a small meal for myself, I went to my room and began doing my homework. And the next thing I remember is looking at the clock, which showed that it was 11.

"Hmh...Best to go to sleep, wouldn't want to sleep in school tomorrow..."

And just like that, I closed the computer, walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and then I was greeted by the heavenly bed. And I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - Who the heck?

**Chapter 2 - Who the heck?  
**

* * *

I was woken by the clock, which rang for what seemed like forever. Then, a bright light came into my eyes as my little sister opened the door.

"Wakey, wakey Kyon!"

She said, as I curled into the warm sheets. Although for no avail, since she tugged me down with Shamisen. After that she took Shamisen with her, and left the room happily singing.

"Shami, Shami, breakfeast time for Shami."

Eventually, I got up and headed downstairs. Where I made myself a sandwich for breakfast, and took my lunch, which mom had made for me, and headed outside. Then I remembered.

"My bag!"

And that said I rushed back to my room, grabbed my bag with me, and then I double-checked that I had everything with me, before heading to school. On my way, I was greeted by Taniquchi.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"What's gotten into Suzumiya now? She ran past me by the stairs yesterday, and by ran, I mean grabbed and tossed me out of the way."

"I don't know, she was crazed of some mystery student who transferred here a long time ago, and then dropped school."

"Huh? And she is expecting to find this student in our school? Is she deaf or an idiot?"

I can't help but to agree, but hearing it coming from Taniquchi really ticks me..

"Hmph, she made enough progress as to even find out the address of the mystery student.."

"Whatever, only thing I can know for sure, is that it's another weirdo. Why else would Suzumiya be even interested in the fella.."

It really ticks me to hear Taniquchi speak like that, although I still agree...But he'll never hear that.

We got into our class, and what can I really say? It was a typical class, Haruhi finished the work quickly and apparently slept through the first period, while I had to work to even barely understand what the teacher taught us...

After the class ended, Haruhi rushed out of the classroom, although I stayed behind to enjoy lunch with Taniquchi and Kunikida.

"Did you hear of the incident Kyon?"

Kunikida spoke, which broke the silence between us as we ate.

"Hmm? What incident?"

I asked, as Taniquchi then spoke.

"Huh, you're telling me you didn't hear of the biggest news of today?!"

"Hmph, I've been a bit busy doing other things than to watch the news all day long."

Kunikida continued on where Taniquchi left off.

"There was a big car accident not far from here last night. It involved over five cars and blocked off the road for the rest of the night."

I was caught with a slight surprise, I can't really say that I expected that, but then again, these accidents do occur quite often nevertheless, well depends on how you look at it. The big scaled ones happen more rarely than the small scaled, involving one or two cars. And I should probably answer to Kunikida, he has that expression which asks for a response.

"Oh? That big?"

"Yeah, no one died, but all involved were sent to a hospital."

I finished the remaining rice I had left, as I then stood up.

"Well, I'll get going now."

"Off to Suzumiya's club of weirdos are we?"

Taniquchi said with a grin on his face. I gave him a small grunt in response, before making my way to the clubroom

I arrived to the club room, and something seemed off. Maybe it was the replaced books on the shelf, or maybe Haruhi had gotten more costumes for Miss. Ashahina, or maybe it was that complete stranger sitting in front of our computer. Who was wearing a long, thin, opened, black trench coat, which underneath revealed a grey T-shirt. He also had loose, dark blue jeans. His hair being brown colored, and short, but the hair hiding his forehead, curled to the right side of his face

"You do know that this is a private room for a club, don't you?"

"Euyp."

"And you do know that private means that those with no business in the said private room, have no need to be there?"

"Euyp."

"And you are getting where I am going with this?"

"Euyp. Although where you're going with your rambling, is due to a confusion I've yet to sort out."

"Then you could possibly sort it out, could you not?"

I said still being confused, the nerve this guy has..

"KYON! Don't disturb him, he's making cool things for our website!"

Haruhi shouted at me, as the person behind the computer responded.

"Apps. They're called apps."

Everyone else, seemed to be fine with this guy. Then I asked the question.

"Who is this guy? And why is he making...Apps for our website?"

I looked at Haruhi, who then began explaining.

"He's the mystery student! I did what you told me to remember? The website was not good enough, so I went to his house and asked him to come fix it for me! And he agreed!"

Am I the only one seeing that scenario like it'd be a cliché used in every possible story? But more importantly. The ever-so beautiful Miss. Asahina looked at me with her cute eyes, and then spoke in that soft tone of hers.

"Would you like some tea Kyon?"

Words did not come from my mouth, as I could not help but to smile and nod. And she made me another delicious cup of her, what should be famous, tea. I thanked, and she gave a small giggle. She is just like an angel.

Haruhi stood next to the mystery student, and constantly watched the progress of the website creation until the mystery student spoke.

"Well, the apps are downloaded and added to the website. They're right on that top row, next to the search bar. I also added a direct link to the E-mail of you fellas. If that was all, I'll head back home. The payment can be sent via PayPal"

And that said, our mystery student stood up, and made his way to the door, and Haruhi had the most amusing, dumbfounded look thus far...And what was that about payment?

"Eeh? You're leaving this soon?"

Haruhi said, as the mystery stu-Person, rather, he really can't be described as a student anymore...

"Well yes, I've done all of the work you hired me to do. There's not really much anything else here for me to do, although I might drop by to see how my old class is doing. Well nevertheless, if something comes up I can come to take a look at it if I have the time. See ya."

That said, the person closed the door behind him, and Haruhi's expression grew even more priceless.

"Well that went flawlessly I see. Now will you finally learn that sometimes things don't go your way? And what was that about payment and hiring?"

Haruhi, looked at me as she spoke.

"Shut up Kyon! Can't you see that our target is running away!? AFTER HIM!"

Haruhi grabbed my tie and began pulling me.

"Where are you pulling me!?"

I exclaimed, as Haruhi responded with that eccentric voice of hers.

"We can't just let him get away!"

As Haruhi dragged me across the hallways. We got to the corner of the corridor which took to classroom 2-B. Then, we heard a shout...Well more like an exclaim, it was not that loud.

"No, don-"

It was the sound of the "mysterious" person, as it was cut-off, and the next thing we heard was the sound of something hitting the ground. Haruhi looked at me with a confused expression, I am sure that I had the same expression, for I was just as confused. I shrugged, as she walked to the corridor, and on that moment I noticed that she had let go of me.

When I got around to look what had happened, I saw the "mysterious" person, down on the ground, with Miss. Tsuruya laughing, and a couple of other people helping him back up. Who eventually stood up and cleaned his clothing.

"Someone should've warned me that she's still kicking. Bleegh..."

"Of course I'm kicking around, especially the kicker himself-nyoro!"

Miss. Tsuruya said, as our "mystery" person gave her a small glare before responding.

"And one cannot help but to ask why, considering that out of my three or four months of being in the class, the only interaction I had with you, minus the occasional greetings, was when I needed someone to translate Kanji into Roman letters. Other than that, you just punched and/or kicked me. In which one or two times were justified."

"Aaw, don't be so angry. It's all fun and games right-nyoro?"

"Until someone gets hurt. Correct, but the thing is that I keep getting hurt before the game even starts."

I really can't understand the situtation, and neither did Haruhi. But Haruhi apparently was not bothered by a detail like that, as she walked up to our "mystery" person and Miss. Tsuruya and asked

"You two know each other?"

"As classmates? Yes. As friends? No. She just assaults me due to a small event back when I was in this school, which involved a terrible miss-use of words..."

Why do I find it ironic for a "Violent" person to complain about someone assaulting him... "Oh come on don't be angry, you always bragged on how you loved fighting-nyoro."

Miss. Tsuruya said as she gave a devilish grin to our "mystery" person. Who then sighed.

"Correct. But, it was said once, in one bloody time, in a small brawl between mates. In which you were NOT involved in, besides, a man cannot hit a woman...And it could be considered polite if the woman would also not hit the man who refuses to hit a woman."

Miss. Tsuruya gave a small giggle, which was far from the girlish giggle you'd usually hear from her. This giggle was more so...Well, a kind one, but still aimed to irritate.

Our "mystery" person turned to face Haruhi, and asked what we were doing here. And long story short, Haruhi asked if he could make a new look for our website.

"You mean, a new layout, or just a banner?"

"Everything, everything possible that the website can and needs to have to look good!"

Haruhi managed to give some sort of a description on how the website needs to look "Appealing and show what the S.O.S Brigade is all about." before the bell rang, and the second period started. I finally got some peace in the class, as Haruhi sat and waited for the bell to ring.

Eventually, the bell did ring. Ironically enough ten minutes late due to technical difficulties. We made our way to the clubroom, and there the others were all gathered. Beautiful Miss. Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi were accompanying our "mysterious" person with his work.

"There you are, I had to actually ask around on what this club does before I could make anything and well...Let's just say that I managed to get something out of it."

The new website looked quite appealing, having several pages. Information, members, forums all that.

"That looks great!"

"Thank you, and now I believe that I'll star t heading back home."

"Before you do that, would you mind staying there for a moment? Thanks! Kyon, Mikuru, Nagato, and Koizumi! Let's go!"

And just like that, Haruhi left our quest, alone to the club room which is ours.

"Alright, how will we get this guy to join our club?"

Of course...I had completely forgotten the real reason for him being here. She has still not given up on it...

"Do you remember what I told you about the situation of not being able to offer anything he'd be interested in? Well, having him as the tech-person is something we would be able to offer. Although whether he'll accept the offer is another thing."

Koizumi spoke, although he could very well stay silent if you were to ask me...

"That's perfect Koizumi!"

That said, we returned to the club room, and Haruhi had that smile on her face, which to me indicated that whatever happens, I'll need to clear the mess...Oh boy, why me..

"Listen up, we've decided to let YOU join the S.O.S Brigade as the head of Tech-Support!"

She's not giving him any choice!?

"Erhm, I'm honored to be...Offered such a place, but there are many reasons which would make it rather, difficult for me to be a part of any clubs. One being the fact that I "work" from home... Although I could always bring my laptop. The second one being the distance, although a small jog could do good for me...And it'd give me a chance to meet up with the old classmates more often..."

After a moment of speaking to himself, our "mystery" person faced Haruhi once more.

"I am sorry, but I will be declining the offer."

Haruhi's anticipating expression changed to a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Huh?"

"Yes, with all of the advantages I'd get. It'd still cause quite a lot of stress to me. I mean, just coming here and going back would mean that I'd have to walk and/or pedal 10km a day. Then add to that the possible club activities I'd have here, and the work back home. So it'd just be too inconvenient for me."

Haruhi was quite speechless, this must be one of the first times when her will is not going through...Then Koizumi stood up and began talking.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I must say that Miss. Suzumiya would appreciate you joining us very much. We would be in need of someone who's got the skills of working with computers, for us others lack in that field. And when it comes to club activities, this is more-so a club made to spend time in, not to actively participate in some sports event. About your work, while it may not be as efficient as it would be in your home. But we do have laptops here you could use, provided that you'd have a USB-stick to move your work related documents from one computer to another."

Haruhi then peered at Koizumi, as she finally managed to exclaim.

"Y-Yeah that would work wouldn't it?"

Our "mystery" person took a moment to ponder, before he answered.

"It still sounds too much of a hassle for me. I'm sorry."

That said, our "mystery" person stood up and left to the door, but Haruhi then exclaimed.

"Can you at least come and check the computer if we need help?"

He stopped by the door, as he then gave a sigh and responded.

"I know for a fact that if I agree, I will be called here every day. But if you're that determined to just get me into your club, I'll come by tomorrow and see how well I can manage with my work, and this club..."

After he had said that, he made his way out. I could sense the awkward, tense mood around us. Then Haruhi's frown turned to a big, wide smile. I could not help but to stop her.

"From the look of his face, and the tone of his voice. He is still going to decline the offer tomorrow..."

Haruhi then glared at me. But before she could say anything, Koizumi spoke.

"We'll just have to see, is that not right?"

I sighed, and sat down. The rest of the day went on, as I finally left school, and headed home. Where I was once more greeted by my little sister.

"Kyon! You promised to play with me today!"

"Yeah I did didn't I?.."

That said, I ended up spending the next three hours playing with my little sister...When I finally was freed, I went up to my room and collapsed to the bed. Oh how heavenly it feels after a long day...


	4. Chapter 3 - A kind old lady

**Chapter 3 - A kind old lady  
**

* * *

In the morning, I was woken by my little sister, much like the day before. And I can honestly say that this morning is terrible. Wish to know why? Because I've gotten little sleep, and our classes are exhausting. English, math, history. Every single subject I am bad at...Nevertheless I made myself some breakfast before I headed to school, where I was once again greeted by Taniquchi.

"Yo, what's the Weird-O-Radar showing today?"

"Hopefully nothing..."

I said, honestly. Even if it irritates me to hear Taniquchi speak like that, I can't help but to admit it that he is correct...To a point. Taniquchi once more spoke.

"Hah, I'll pray for you."

"Thanks, I'll need it..."

We walked to the class, and surprise surprise, Haruhi was already there with a wide smile on her face. If only I could get a day or two off from her plans...

"Kyon! Do you know what we must to today?"

She asked me, with a rather loud tone. I sigh as I respond.

"I doubt it has anything to do with studying and focusing onto the class?..."

"Of course not! We need to get our Tech-Support to stay!"

I was going to protest, but I am far too tired to do anything. I turned around and took out my books and a pencil. And then our teacher arrived, not Mr. Okabe, but an rather old woman.

"Good morning, Mr. Okabe had an accident with the Handball club, and is unable to attend to the classes for the rest of the week. So for the next three days I shall be your substitute teacher. You may call me Ms. Akohana."

The substitute teacher takes a look around the class, having a friendly smile on her face. She then continues.

"Well then, Mr. Okabe told me that firstly you're supposed to have English."

And so, the class began. And I understood that it was hopeless trying to keep up, but I still tried my best. And when the class finally ended, Haruhi bolted out of the room. I stood up and began packing.

"Mr. Kyon and Mr. Taniquchi , if you two could come forward for a moment."

Everyone looked at us, as I and Taniquchi gazed each other. But we soon walked up to our substitute teacher.

"Mr. Okabe has informed me that he has given lunchtime instruction to you two. If it is needed, I am capable of continuing that, even if it's just for the rest of the week."

The substitute teacher looked at us, as she then continued.

"Even if Mr. Okabe is not here for the rest of the week, we'll still be covering many things. It is important not to fall behind."

The lunchtime instructions have been a small way of keeping up with my studies, and also get a moment of peace without a certain girl behind me..

"No thanks, we can manage."

Taniquchi spoke, as I came back to the current moment. I glared at him, as he gazed at me for a short moment, before focusing to the substitute teacher once more.

"Well, if you believe that you can manage then there's no reason for me to doubt you two."

We walk out of the classroom, as I finally spoke out of my small irritation.

"Why'd you say something like that?"

"Hmh? It's not like you were going to say anything anytime soon. Besides, this way I get more free-time."

I grunted as I walked towards the clubroom. The blame is on me tough, if I had spoken instead of dreaming... When I got into the clubroom, I saw that everyone was gathered. Nagato was reading in a corner, and I have begun to question if she even goes to class. Koizumi was playing cards. Haruhi sat in front of the computer, and the lovely Ms. Asahina was brewing tea. Our Tech-support was not present, which one would've figured from the eyes of Haruhi, which told of disappointment and anger...Lots of anger...

"I take it that our "recruit" has not arrived?"

"Shut up Kyon."

Was the response Haruhi gave me, and the tone she said it with matched her glare...I sat down in front of Koizumi, who had a rather worried smile on his face. No doubt another closed space is forming...

Minutes passed, and the silence ensued. Until, after an hour, Haruhi stood up and slammed her palms to the table.

"Where is he!?"

She looked at each one of us, as if to find answers, she gave special attention to Miss. Asahina.. I then decided to speak.

"Maybe he ain't coming? I mean he did tell his reasons against joining."

"But he promised to come today!"

"Or he just said that to get you off from his back?"

Haruhi sat down and began staring at the monitor. Then the ever-so lovely Miss. Asahina came to me as she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"Would you like some tea?"

Once more, I can't help but to smile and give a small nod. She pours tea into my cup, as I take a sip from it. Delicious. Then I notice Haruhi's glare... Focused at me. My smile turns into a frown as I ask.

"What?"

She sighs, as her facial expression turns from anger, to something more, melancholy.

"Nothing.."

The bell rings, as the second period is about to start, I quickly pack my things and head for the class, as does everyone else, including Nagato... The class goes normally, until half-way through, I feel a sting on my back, as I turn to face Haruhi.

"That Hurt!"

"What if he won't come?"

Is what she responds with, having no care for the fact that she just stabbed me. I sigh as I speak.

"Well then he just won't, he did state that it'd be too inconvenient for him."

"But he promised!"

Haruhi looks at me with an expression which did not tell of concerning sadness, but rather a fear of disappointment. Then we hear a rather loud and startling slam sound, as Ms. Akohana had slammed her palms to the table.

"I do believe it's important for students to listen what the teacher says!"

Ms. Akohana exclaims, as she then gives us a glare.

"I have zero tolerance for those who come to class but do not focus onto the teacher.."

After a small moment of silence in the class, mostly due to the slight shock, people dare to start whispering to one another once more. Haruhi leans forward as she whispers.

"I don't like her..."

Frankly, I am beginning to doubt my first impressions over as well.

The rest of the class went relatively well, and as we made our way to the clubroom. And for my surprise, we found our Tech-support man in the hallway, discussing with people who probably are his old classmates. He finishes his interaction once he spots us, and walks up to us.

"Yo."

He says, adjusting the laptop bag he carries.

"Hate to admit it, but I got lost."

I look at him, as Haruhi then speaks.

"How can you get lost in a small place such as this?!"

"Well, the thing is that I really never looked around, I just went straight to the classrooms, mostly focusing either onto my thoughts or discussions with my buddies. Absent-minded I know."

"Shesh."

Haruhi sighs, as I cannot help but to let out the words.

"Tell me about it..."

"Well, if we're done here. Could thy possibly lead the way?"

"Alright let's go!"

Haruhi exclaims, as we set out to walk to the clubroom. And when we arrive, others have already gathered there, excluding Miss. Asahina. Haruhi proudly steps in and exclaims.

"Our new member has arrived!"

I walk in, dodging Haruhi, who was almost completely blocking the way. And our friend steps in, and gives a small, but a forced chuckle.

"Not official yet, but we'll see..."

I sit down in front of Koizumi, AKA: To my usual spot. Our friend sits down closer to the door, further away from us others, and unpacks his laptop in front of him. Opens it and begins to write with the keyboard. A small moment passes before Miss. Asahina steps in.

"Sorry I'm late."

She says in her soft, sweet tone. Haruhi stands up from her chair as she grins and looks at Miss. Asahina.

"Mikuru! Right on time! Now get changed!"

Haruhi exclaims, as our "tech-support" raises his head with a rather confused look. Koizumi and I stand up, as I nudge our friend to follow me, and then we exit the room. Followed by Miss. Asahina's squeal... The rather awkward mood outside in the hallway was thick enough to be cut with a machete. Being hard to do or say anything, as the sounds of a small rumble comes from the club room.

"So uh...The weather's rather nice, don't you think?"

Our friend broke the silence, I shrug.

"I guess."

The rather awkward silence continued, even with the attempt of breaking it. Soon enough we were let back in, as Miss. Asahina was dressed in her beautiful maid outfit. And Haruhi is chuckling next to her. We all sit down, and focus onto what we were doing ten minutes ago.

Koizumi gathered his cards and packed them up, before he went to the closet, and took out a package of chess, which catches the attention of our friend.

"You two know how to play chess?"

He asked, as I gazed at him, and Koizumi responded.

"Why yes, we do. Would you like to play?"

"Gladly, I can be against the winner."

And so, in less than three minutes, Koizumi went up against our friend. Who took his time with his moves but ended up losing to Koizumi due to not noticing a pope creeping up on the king.

"Damn it! So close..."

He exclaimed. As I took a peek at his laptop's screen, which had long strips of texts probably something relating to his work. Our friend then stood up and walked to the laptop, and closed it then looked at us others.

"Happened to notice, you people seriously don't do anything? You just, hang around in this room?"

I gave a small shrug, as Haruhi stood up and exclaimed.

"We're the S.O.S Brigade! We exist in order to find mysteries, and aliens, time travelers and espers, and hang out with them!"

Our friend gave a chuckle as he stood silent. Before he gazed at me with the eyes of disbelief, I did not respond as he then turns to face Haruhi once more.

"I would want to ask on what teacher you got to sponsor you. But I feel that the question "Have the goals been reached?" be a more interesting question to be asked."

Haruhi went silent, as I tried to keep my emotions hidden, I was on the edge on giving out a chuckle, but I was successful hiding it. Our friend then continues rather hastily.

"It's not that I wish to insult or offend. I kinda like to believe that there's something unexplainable out there somewhere as well."

An unneeded explanation if you ask me but it caught Haruhi's interest, as she exclaimed.

"Then you'll fit perfectly to the Brigade!"

"Eh..."

"Come on, you've said nothing against spending time here!"

Our friend went silent, as he began thinking. He gazed up to the roof as he gave a sigh but not of relief, rather a sigh of frustration.

"Fine. You're too persistent for me to decline."

Haruhi's expression grows restless of joy, as she once more, speaks in a loud tone.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really. I guess this ain't that bad..."

He said, and forced up a smile. And just like that, the S.O.S Brigade received a new member. And Haruhi gave me a rather proud smile. As our friend then continues.

"Well nevertheless, the name's Jyri tough for the sake of pronunciation, call me Ryo."

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the one next to me is Kyon The one reading in the corner is Yuki, the moe girl making tea is Mikuru, and the guy sitting on the desk is Koizumi! Welcome aboard!"

And the rest of the day went on as normally, Jyr-Or Ryo...Left first in order to finish whatever work he claimed to have left unfinished at home. I cannot help but to feel uneasy around this guy. Thus far he's nothing like the document said he was.

Soon enough, we others began packing. Koizumi and Nagato left, as I, Miss. Asahina and Haruhi were left, so we walked together as long as possible. Then Miss. Asahina departed, and I was left with Haruhi. Who, after a couple of minutes of walking in silence, began to speak.

"Hey Kyon."

"Yeah?"

"He really does not like the idea of joining us."

She said, in a rather depressed tone. I can't help but to wonder on how this girl can change her mood so fast. Given that some time has gone by, but still. I shrug as I try to lighten up the mood.

"Everyone makes their own decisions, we cannot choose for others. It's all up to him."

After I said that, it got really quiet, and soon enough our paths parted. I have my doubts whether I'll get to sleep at all tonight, but time will tell. For now I shall head home, and head to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Dream a dream

**Chapter 4 - Dream a dream  
**

* * *

"Kyon."

"C'mon Kyon wake up!"

"KYON!"

"Gah!?"

I mutter, as I leap up, rudely awakened from my slumber. I am once again in the school yard. Everything looks dark, just like in a closed space. I sigh and rub my forehead as I grunt.

"Damn it Haruhi…."

Then I realize, I am sure I heard Haruhi's voice calling out to me moments before, and she is nowhere to be seen.

"Haruhi?"

I call out to her. But I hear no response. She must be out exploring like the last time.

Being rational, I head inside to our clubroom and brew myself some tea. Koizumi should be arriving soon. And as I stood in front of the window, gazing to the darkness I heard an echo calling out for me once more.

"Kyon!"

I recognized the voice being Haruhi's, so I bolt out of the club room and head outside to the field. I cannot see her anywhere, I can see only darkness.

"Haruhi! Are you there!?"

I shout, even a couple of times but I hear no response.

"Where is she?..."

I do not know how long I just stood there, being confused, and I was starting to fear. For I seem to be the only one in the closed space. I see no celestials, I see no Espers, I see literally nothing but darkness.

"Haruh-"

I try shouting out for Haruhi once more, but I was interrupted by an echoing laughter. Well, not more like a innocent giggle, but there was something familiar in that giggle, something which I feared.

Shocked, I begin to look around myself, trying to locate the source…

"Who's there?"

…But to no avail. I am beginning to be concerned that this might be dangerous...

Then, I witness how everything begins to turn more, wicked. The buildings begin to collapse. A gigantic sun appeared out of nowhere, and it emits blinding light. The ground is covered by smooth grass, which strangely enough reflects the sunlight as glass would. And from the grass, gigantic plants and trees begin growing. But nothing like you'd see in Japan, or anywhere on earth. They bend, they twist, and they have colors I have never thought would have existed.

"What's going on in here!?"

I shout to myself, trying to calm my nerves. This is frightening, yet I am calm. What is this!?

Then, I see the darkened figure of a man being around the same height as me.

"Who's there?"

I ask, as the figure walks closer, as the lights reveals it to be Ryo, with an expressionless face such as Yuki has. He stares at me.

"…What's going on?... Why are you here? Where am I?"

I ask, hoping to get an answer. But he only gave a shrug, as he then turned his head to look behind him. And there, I see another figure behind him, though this one being smaller in height. The figure is lightened, as it turns out to be Nagato.

Who has been stabbed trough the chest by a knife… Which Ryo held in his arm.

Blood drips from Nagato's chest, as I just stare at her.

"N-Nagato?"

"The hell did you do to her!?"

I shout at Ryo, whose expression turns to sorrow. He pulls his arm back, and Yuki falls to the ground. He then lowers his head to stare at the ground as he finally speaks.

"Sorry…"

Then suddenly, I extend my arm to punch Ryo in anger.

"You fucking—"

Then suddenly, everything… Disappears I fall into the void. But it only lasts a couple of seconds, as soon enough I am standing on a walkway in the middle of a day. I see Haruhi standing in the middle of the road.

"Haruhi get out of there before something bad happens!"

I shout at her, as she looks at me with a shocked look on her face. I hear the horn of a truck, as I am blinded by the sudden lights in the darkness.

"Haruhi!"

I shout as once more everything disappears as I once again find myself falling in the void. I land onto my feet as I notice myself being in front of the clubroom. Hesitantly I open the club door, as I am momentarily blinded by a bright light. But once I regain my vision, I see no one I walk inside and for a brief moment I walk around the clubroom, searching for notes left by Yuki, or anyone. But to no avail.

I sit down onto a chair and I begin thinking.

Out of everything I have seen, I have had no real picture of this, just small scenarios. My body has moved on its own, without my brain commanding it to move. Day turned to night in the blink of an eye. Everything is so… Surreal.

Then I hear my name being called out again.

"Kyon."

"Kyon."

"Wakey wakey Kyon!"

The next thing I felt was my body slamming to the floor. I snap as I quickly raise my head to look around only to see my younger sister gaze at me with a smile on her face.

"Mom said to tell that breakfast is ready!"

Having said that she grabs Shamisen and walks out of the room.

I look at myself, as I then stand up and walk to the window and gaze outside. Everything is normal.

"….What was that?..."

No seriously, what the hell was that? Just-… Just what the hell?

Being puzzled I clean up, take a rather large breakfast. Just in-case it was a nightmare caused by the lack of proper dinner yesterday although that does seem illogical.

I then leave out to school, and this time, as I walk up the hill I notice Ryo himself walking in front of me being completely oblivious to my presence. Honestly I think it's a good thing. I don't want to risk the chance of learning something about him just yet…

"Hey Kyon!"

I hear Taniquchi and Kunikida call for me. I instantly snap and give them a glare. Before taking a look at Ryo who had stopped to take a look behind him, but soon enough continued walking.

"What's up? You seem to be even more cynical than normally."

Kunikida asks, as I sigh and respond in the most irritated of tones I can fake…

"Things happened…"

"Did you and Suzumiya break up?"

Taniquchi says as he gives off a laugh. He has really begun to annoy me in the past few days.

"No…Just, things happened alright?"

"Fine, fine, shesh."

Taniquchi says. As we walk along, in complete silence.

I get to the classroom, and nothing significant happens. Our substitute teacher was even more angered today than yesterday. She gave three people detention for chatting during her teachings. I and Haruhi managed to avoid her wrath tough.

When we got to the clubroom, Nagato was reading a book in the corner like always, Koizumi was playing alone with cards. And Ryo…Well, he was laying his face onto the keyboard of his laptop. Sound asleep. And whatever software was open on his laptop, was on the 5th hundred page essay of every possible letter mixed in together.

I sat onto the other side of the table to where Koizumi was standing. And Haruhi went to sit down in front of her computer desk. And she slammed down her books, causing Ryo to snap.

"I'M AWAKE!"

He shouted, as he breathed heavily and looked around the clubroom. At least I returned a confused gaze to him. I do not know how others reacted. But he soon fixed his messy hair, as he gave a cough.

"That was awkward…"

Haruhi snapped her fingers.

"Where's Mikuru? I'm thirsty."

Koizumi smiled as he responded.

"She appears to be sick. She's gotten too much of the cold air I believe."

Haruhi gives a sigh as she then looks at Nagato.

"Hey Yuki, what are you reading?"

Nagato turns to look at Haruhi, and she raises her book for Haruhi to see the cover. I myself can't see it.

"…Is it good?"

Haruhi asks, and Nagato responds with her emotionless tone.

"Yes."

Haruhi then sighs and turns to face Koizumi and me.

"What are you two playing?"

Koizumi smiles and responds.

"We are playing Old Maid, care to join us?"

Haruhi frowns as she then says.

"No thanks…"

She then focuses onto Ryo.

"What're you doing then? More cool gadgets to our websites?"

Ryo raises his head with a rather… Tired expression, he gives off a yawn before answering.

"Apps, they're apps. And no, I am not working on them, I am just writing a document about the terms of agreement to my client."

Haruhi's yawn was even greater than Ryo's.

"Boring… Why is it so boring…"

Ryo gives a look at Haruhi before responding.

"Well excuse me if my work's not exciting."

"We need something to do."

Haruhi exclaims, paying no attention to Ryo.

Then, the bell rings as the second period is about to start.

"Well that was a nice break."

Ryo says, as he begins to pack his laptop.

"Where are you going?"

Haruhi asks him, as he lifts the bag onto his shoulder.

"To my old class, I had to find a loophole in order to stay here during school. "

Haruhi peers at him as she asks.

"I thought you had work to do all the time."

Ryo goes silent, as he looks down onto the ground. I think Haruhi just found a sensitive spot...

"Well… It's complicated… But that's not important right now, what is important, is for you people not to be late in class. You're the ones actually learning here."

And just like that, Ryo takes and leaves in haste, as we others head to our classes.

And yet again, nothing significant happens during class, I learned something about history. In theory that is. Haruhi slept through the class like always. Our substitute teacher sent one more person to detention but when the bell rang and we were about to take our leave. She stopped us.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

I and Haruhi look at each other, as our classmates quickly flee from the sinking ship.

"Club activities?.."

Haruhi says with an uncertain tone.

"After sleeping through the whole class? Oh no, you two will be here and doing the homework I assigned."

And just like that, she sent us back to our seats and we began to work on our homework. Which was hard, I might add since even Haruhi herself had some troubles…

About ten minutes in, someone knocked onto the door. As our substitute teacher went and opened it, behind the door were Koizumi, Yuki and Ryo.

"We're looking for and . Would they happen to be here?"

Koizumi said. Praise the heavens, our saviors! The substitute teacher glared at the trio, as she then paid special attention to Ryo before speaking.

"Well, well. I see that you have come back to finish what you left off Mr. Lehtonen ."

Ryo stares our substitute teacher with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Not exactly… I just happen to be a member of their club, and we happen to have a booked event. From which the two founders must be present."

He says, obviously trying to make up an excuse which does not go through our substitute teacher.

"Well they should have thought about their actions in that case. They will suffer their penalty, then may they join you."

Ryo stays silent as he takes a gaze at me and Haruhi. And both of our expressions call for help. Then Koizumi picks up from where Ryo left.

"I am sorry to interrupt rudely, but this is a booked event which we have planned on for quite some time. And we have the student council with us, so could the punishment be at least postponed a date further?"

He says, with his smile. That actually gets through our substitute teacher, as she then speaks.

"Hrmh, very well then. You two are forgiven this time. But I shall still expect you two to act appropriately tomorrow."

After she said that, we quickly made our way to the clubroom. And as we walked along the hallways, Ryo chuckled.

"I can't believe that you two have the old witch as your teacher."

Haruhi was too busy talking about making up an actual event, I answered for her.

"She's just a substitute teacher, never seen her before."

Ryo peered at me as he stretched his arms.

"Oh? That witch was my homeroom teacher back in the day. I thought that she went onto a part-time retirement tough.."

I gave off a forced chuckle, I cannot help but to be nervous around this guy. Especially after that what I hope was a nightmare…

The silence between us two continued, and we walked to the clubroom and we all went to our spots. Then Ryo stood up and placed his arms onto the table.

"Now, the old witch will arrive soon and after what we told her back in the class. She's going to be rather furious of us lying, all in favor of escaping her wrath for now?"

He said, as he raised his arm in the air. Followed by Haruhi's, and because she raised her arm, so did Koizumi. I myself as well raised my arm, because I honestly do not wish to imagine her wrath. Nagato was simply reading her book.

"Alright. Now where do we escape?"

Ryo peered at us, as I then stood and spoke.

"How about that café we always go to when we're looking for mysteries?"

Ryo looked at me with confusion, but seeing as Haruhi leaped up and practically screamed "Let's go." he agreed.

As Haruhi, Koizumi and Ryo walked out of the door. I noticed that Nagato was peering at us with her expressionless face. I took her hand and gently pulled her along with us.

"We're going to the café to escape."

Nagato says nothing in response but she does nod, at least I think it is a nod.

As we walked down the hill, we came across some third graders walking towards the school, who apparently were Ryo's friends. Who went and did an ear piercing whistle before shouting.

"Hey, if you two see the old witch, we were never seen."

The two guys give a laugh, as one of them raises a thumb and continue walking along much as we continue to head to the café. After some walking we found ourselves going past a small house fenced off.

"Who fences their household off like that?"

Haruhi says, as I shrug.

"No idea, maybe they just like privacy?"

"They cannot get privacy with a fence which can be seen through fencing it off like that is just stupid. The fence is ugly even."

I should probably tell you, the fence is a palisade fence reaching my chest. One fence piece is formed of five wooden poles two which act as fence posts and other three being diagonally placed above one another.

"I think the fence's good looking."

Ryo mutters as he walks alongside us.

Haruhi does not mind that, as she continues to walk along.

Ryo yawns and stretches his arms once more, as Koizumi then speaks.

"Did you have troubles sleeping last night?"

Ryo gives off a nod as he then responds.

"Yeah I was woken by my dog barking at something around three in the morning."

Haruhi then glances back at us as she then speaks.

"Maybe it sensed some dead spirits coming to give a message!"

Out of reflex, I begin to rub my forehead this never means good.

"Hah. I'm guessing it was that one stray cat that keeps on hanging around the neighborhood."

Ryo responds as he then finds himself being glared by Haruhi.

Luckily the subject did not continue, as Haruhi turned her head to face the correct direction. And rest of the walk went on with no significant discussions. We arrived to the café, we ordered drinks and we just sat around.

Until Haruhi pulled out those sticks again.

"Since we are here already, we might as well do something productive and go look for mysteries."

She said, as Ryo gazed at her in confusion and interest. She then instructed on how it works, and then we took our sticks. Ryo and Haruhi got red ones, Nagato and I got colourless ones, and Koizumi got a blue one.

Haruhi took a rather angry glare at her stick and mine as then Ryo exclaimed.

"The fuck's that thing outside?!"

This caused every one of us to look outside and then I felt how the stick was pulled out of my arm and another was placed in. I quickly looked down and found Ryo replacing our sticks. Before Haruhi then turned to face Ryo. Now paying more attention to the sticks we had swapped.

Ryo shrugs as he speaks.

"Sorry, thought I saw something."

He said innocently. He then takes a sip from his coffee as Haruhi then begins to speak, and this time it almost sounds like she's enjoying herself.

"Alright you all know what to do. We'll meet here in an hour."

We finish our drinks and head outside, after I had paid the bill of course... Me and Haruhi then went onto the river, and I can guarantee Koizumi, Nagato and Ryo headed towards the library.

I sat down onto the grass, as Haruhi took off her shoes and started jumping from rock to rock.

"What are you doing?"

I ask. I am rather worried for her the water's most likely freezing cold, it being the spring and all.

"I'm looking for a Kappa!"

She exclaims, as I sigh.

"They live in lakes not in rivers get back here before you fall."

Haruhi glares at me before heading back to the shore.

"Fine…"

She then sits down next to me and an awkward silence arrives. Both of us seem to be at a complete loss as to what we should say, I then try to break it.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That Ryo seems to enjoy the time spent in the club, considering his act thus far."

I do not know what was wrong with what I said, but Haruhi turns to look down to the ground again as she sighs.

"That's great…"

I take a gaze up into the skies. Trying to think of something to say or do, but I drift off to think about the what I still hope was a nightmare. It was so, odd. With everything that has happened to me in the past, it is highly possible that it was a warning of some kind, or a metaphorical description of something or simply a mere nightmare.

Wait, Koizumi and Nagato are with Ryo. If he has something to hide, those two will surely find out.

"Kyon?"

I snap from my thoughts as I raise myself.

"Huh?"

I look at Haruhi who is next to me, who then speaks.

"Hour's almost up Kyon."

"…Did I really just?"

I look at Haruhi, who then lets out a giggle.

"Got you. "

I then sigh and lay down onto the ground once more.

"But we really need to get back. It was so boring I called Koizumi and told them to come meet us back at the café."

Being silent a couple of seconds, I get back up and clean myself. Just now did I realize that we still wore our school uniforms… I suspect that mom will not be pleased with this…

Well long story short, we went back to the café, and there we met with others.

"Any luck?"

Haruhi asked, as Koizumi smiled and replied.

"Sadly we found nothing of the mysterious phenomena."

It would be a valid excuse, but no one except me seems to notice that Nagato is carrying a book that she did not have before. Although Haruhi does not seem to notice or mind it so I guess it's alright. Haruhi frowns as she gives off a sigh.

"Better luck next time I suppose."

"Well, I guess I might as well take my leave now. I still have to feed my dog."

Ryo said as he stretched his arms yet again and started heading off as he spoke.

"I'll see if I can rip my ass off from the bed tomorrow."

Haruhi then left herself.

"See you tomorrow…"

She said, sounding melancholic. And so me, Koizumi and Nagato were left outside. I decided to take advantage of the situation and spoke.

"So who's this Ryo?"

Koizumi then peered at me with his smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he an esper, or an alien, or a time traveler or something else?"

Koizumi turned to look at the sky as he stood silent for a small moment before speaking.

"I believe he is nothing more but a normal Human."

I peer at him.

"I find that hard to believe, I thought I was special for being the only normal Human?"

"That is something I am also interested to find out as well. Perhaps Miss. Suzumiya has had something to happen to her which has caused her thoughts to bring this out."

"Mind saying that again?"

I asked, being at a complete loss as to what Koizumi is speaking. Who smiled and nodded.

"As I once explained, we gathered because Miss. Suzumiya wanted to be accompanied by Espers, Aliens and Time Travelers."

"And she had no special interest in normal Humans I know, I know get to the point."

"Very well, as I once said Miss. Suzumiya has found you special. It could be possible that she has a temptation to find some new aspects she has not discovered in you. Or maybe she has found a new way to express her frustration, a replacer of the celestials. Or maybe he is just a person who is of no importance at all."

I look at Koizumi and the sudden explosion of theories. I rub my forehead as I speak.

"Start with the easiest theory, the "not an important person" theory."

Koizumi smiles and gives off a nod.

"Very well, you do remember the Computer Club's president correct? He could be described as someone who is of no importance, but still exists. Because of the interaction Miss. Suzumiya has had with him, one can believe that he exists to entertain ."

"Wait, wouldn't that make him a person with importance?"

"Yes, it would. But I use the term due to the reason that while Miss. Suzumiya has no interest in normal Humans, she still interacts with you daily. And there are other people who she interacts with rarely. Such as the Computer Club's president."

"I'm still at a lost.."

"I see. Well think of it like this, while we should avoid having Miss Suzumiya experience boredom, we do not always react to it. These are the times when a person of no importance makes an appearance. Such as the Computer Club's president did when he came to challenge us to that game it provided us days of activity."

We made our way to the café as we sat down. Nagato sat silently as Koizumi continued.

"So, with that we could assume that Mr. Jyri is just like the Computer Club's president. But that is just a theory amongst others."

I rub my forehead as I take a sip of my coffee.

"I know that I shall regret if I ask about the other theories. But could you sum the other theories up?"

Koizumi smiles as he nods.

"One theory is that the feelings Miss. Suzumiya felt for you have been changed, and she looks for something else, something which Mr. Jyri would fulfill. Considering how excited she sounded when you two were paired, and how disappointed she was after we had gathered back."

"Next."

I said. I cannot start to imagine that theory any further.

"Another theory is that Mr. Jyri is Miss. Suzumiya's new way of dealing with her frustration. Looking at his rather 'violent' past it could be possible although this theory is farfetched due to the fact that closed spaces have not formed in the past few days while Mr. Jyri's history goes years back."

I look at Koizumi as I sigh.

"So, to sum it up: He is either a normal Human, a new Celestial, or a guy with something special in him."

Koizumi nods.

"Briefly said yes, although there are many other theories as well."

I take a sip from my coffee as I glance at Nagato.

"Do you have any theories then?"

Nagato gazes at me with her expressionless face, as she then says.

"No."

I then turn to look at Koizumi again.

"With all that said, the "Not important person" seems to be the most accurate theory."

Koizumi nods.

"That seems to be the case."

We then stand up, pay the bill and head outside where Koizumi speaks.

"My, my, it has gotten late."

I take a look at the sky, as it is already red from the setting sun. I would want to ask about the odd nightmare I had. But I decided not to.

"Well, I shall head home now 'till tomorrow."

Koizumi says as he leaves, I then look at Nagato.

"I guess you're going too?"

She nods, as she then walks off without another word. I give a sigh as I take and leave myself, on my way back I come across the house with the palisade fence. And there I see no other than Ryo himself, entering the house while carrying shopping bags, and I hear loud barking from within the house as well.

I hastily walk past, as he does not notice me. The rest of the trip home goes without anything happening, and when I arrive I instantly head to my room and change clothes. I have to clean the school uniform before tomorrow morning… And then I'll have to face the wrath of our substitute teacher…

* * *

Author's note.

For the past month I've been rewriting the chapters, trying to fix the words that have been stripped out. And not too long ago I finally found out what was wrong with it, and I could have not done anything else than slam my palm to my face so hard it left a mark. So without further rambling, I apologize for the mistake done. I fixed it as well as I could. I'd like to note that more mistakes are to be expected, and I'd appreciate greatly that someone points them out to me if they seem to happen over and over again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Misjudged

**Chapter 5 – Misjudged**

Shesh it is freezing!

Oh, the window's open... And it's still dark outside? What time is it? Oh, six in the morning… I've woken up early today... Well I'm up already so I might as well go and prepare myself for today. And as I walk down to the kitchen and make myself some toast, I can't help but to feel slightly worried of today. I mean, according to what Ryo said we're all going to be in big trouble.

Although… Ryo is not a student which means that he can escape. Yeah, he's an adult with a job… Who dropped school…

Wait a moment here.

Ryo was on the same class as Miss. Asahina and Miss. Tsuruya and dropped off before I arrived right?

Miss. Asahina and Miss. Tsuruya are one year higher than me. That means that Ryo dropped off on the first grade of High school. With all means of logics, shouldn't he have a plethora of courses unfinished? Now wouldn't that imply that he has had to pass those courses one way or another?

And as I was lost in my thoughts, I had not noticed that I had burned my toast, sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started to watch a morning talk-show.

Time passed on and I headed to school, where I found Taniquchi and Kunikida walking up the hill. Honestly, these last few days they've gotten onto my nerves… Okay it's been mostly Taniquchi and it's in his nature to make those types of jokes. Maybe it was the nightmare which boiled my nerves yesterday, for today I find my irritation silly and childish. I quickly catch up to them and greet them.

"What's up?"

"Oh hey Kyon."

Kunikida greets me with a smile on his face. Taniquchi turns around to look at me.

"The word goes that you're in trouble."

Taniquchi says, giving off a smirk.

"Oh? I suspect that Miss. Akohana is the reason?"

I ask, as Taniquchi nods.

"Yeah. The way you escaped with Suzumiya from detention seemed to get her pissed."

"Wait what?"

I look at the two, as then Kunikida speaks.

"We heard that you got detention for some reason."

I sigh.

"No, we were told to stay in the class and do the given homework because Haruhi had slept through the class, and I, well I did try to pay attention. Then the others came and made an excuse so we could get out."

Kunikida lets out a simple "Oh" as Taniquchi shrugs.

"Either way you're in for a lot of trouble, you, Suzumiya and the other freaks."

I sigh. The morning had seemed to be a little too pleasant after all. We got into the class and well, Haruhi was not nervous. But her expression did grow more displeased as our substitute teacher entered the classroom. Who in exchange glared at me and Haruhi. But did not say anything, she just started to teach us.

And when the first period ended we practically ran to the clubroom just in case she was planning to do something to us. When we got there, everyone, minus Ryo, were gathered already.

"Good morning."

Koizumi greeted us, as Miss. Asahina was brewing tea, and Nagato was reading her book. Haruhi gave a nod, gasping for air and got to her seat. I went to my seat and gasped for air aswell. Koizumi smiled as he asked.

"I take it that you two are exhausted?"

I gave a small chuckle.

"Don't let me start on it."

Koizumi nodded, as he took out the Othello board, and we began playing. Soon enough I heard some laughter coming from the hallway on the other side of the door, and from the door entered Ryo, who collapsed to his chair and slammed his face onto the table. Miss. Tsuruya, and a man I did not recognize stood on the doorway, snickering and trying to hold their laughter from the looks of it.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Jyri"

Jyr- Or Ryo simply raised his palm a bit as he responded to Koizumi. Darn it I'm getting confused with all these names…

"There's absolutely nothing good about this morning what so ever."

"How so?"

Koizumi asked with a smile on his face, as Tsuruya then spoke.

"He got detention from the teacher."

Tsuruya was going to continue, but she burst into laughter, and the guy continued.

"And to top it off, he isn't a legit student!"

After that he as well burst into laughter to which Ryo responded.

"Ha-ha very funny. Want to trade places?"

The two did not stop laughing, as Ryo grumbled.

"I'm not a student, I'm merely paying a voluntarily visit, I'm obliged to do the given work and come to school. I chose to pay the visit. I could have dodged this all by skipping school…"

The man left with a chuckle.

"You know that I'd drag you to suffer this if needed. See you in class."

Miss. Tsuruya stayed, although she didn't pay attention to Ryo as she went to talk with Haruhi and Miss. Asahina. And not too long after that the bell rang again, and we all headed to our classes, Ryo exited the room the fastest after he saw that Miss. Tsuruya was still talking with Miss. Asahina.

Well the class went on normally, but once it ended our substitute teacher spoke.

"Mr. Kyon and Miss. Suzumiya, you two have no reason to leave, come sit to these two desks in front."

As we stood up and changed places, I looked at Haruhi, who in exchange looked at me, this time with the expression of concern. After everyone had left our substitute teacher spoke once more.

"I have learned that you two had no event to participate in and that saddens me, for you two escaped the small punishment I gave you for your ignorance."

"But it wasn't just us!"

Haruhi exclaimed, as Ms. Akohana then shouted angrily.

"Do not interrupt me!"

Haruhi went silent, and I think we both got shocked, and she then continued.

"But it is true, I had a chat with the other teachers, and you all shall be sitting detention here. The others should arrive soon."

After that she did not say a word for five minutes, she just sat on her chair, and stared at us. Then Koizumi, Nagato and Ryo entered the room.

"Take a seat and be silent."

Ms. Akohana said, and they did sit next to us. Well except Ryo, he went to sit to the desk nearest the door and began…. Napping?

Time passed on, very slowly, about thirty minutes in Ms. Akohana got a call. She spoke for a minute before she turned to look at us.

"I must leave for a moment, do not even think about leaving."

She said, focusing it towards Ryo, who had opened his eyes once more. And as she exited the room, silence the stayed for a moment before Ryo then spoke.

"Eyup, nothing's changed."

"What's the deal with her anyway? It's like she wants us to fail…"

Haruhi, who looked down to her desk said that, Ryo gave a shrug before replying.

"She isn't that devilish despite her attitude. This detention will be marked as nothing more but a discussion session. In the end she does want everyone to pass. One single moment here won't ruin your chances in life you know."

Now I took a glance at Ryo and said.

"I thought you hated her to the heart?"

Ryo leaned far back and closed his eyes as he responded.

"Eyup, but I still think rationally, it's not good to let your emotions to describe a person's personality. Opinions are a different thing."

I looked at Ryo and said.

"Yet you did sound awfully pessimistic about getting detention…"

Ryo opened one of his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Well obviously I was upset; I got detention even if I'm not a student here and to top it off Tsuruya and Daichi got the chance to pick on me for it."

He straightened his back once more as he then continued.

"As an example, when a parent grounds a child why do they do it? Obviously, to show the child that he or she did something wrong. Does the parent wish the child to fail at life because of that? Obviously they don't. So consider us getting detention a way for Akohana to show us that we did something wrong. While she might dislike us, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want us to fail, even if she is a substitute teacher whenever she isn't retired."

I cannot help but to look at Ryo in awe. Someone who gave off the impression of a trouble making idiot, speaks something like that…. Ms. Akohana then returned and looked at the clock; exactly 35 minutes had passed as she then spoke.

"I think it's no use keeping you here for a full hour, you're all free to go. Hopefully you've learned your lesson now."

Everyone, excluding Ryo, seemed surprised; Ryo then stood up and gave a western bow, with left hand on his chest and right hand in the back.

"Thank you for being merciful."

He said, before leaving the class with a smile on his face. Haruhi, Nagato and Koizumi following close by and just now did I notice that Nagato and Koizumi had actually been silent, not a single sound did I hear. I walked to the desk, gave a proper bow as she then spoke.

"You have nothing to thank me for Mr. Kyon, now go on do not leave your friends waiting."

She said with a pure smile on her face. I have truly misjudged her.

Once I got outside to where others were waiting, Koizumi spoke.

"What shall we do now Miss. Suzumiya?"

"We'll head to the clubroom and continue our daily routine of course!"

Haruhi said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll head home myself; I want to finish all of the possible work I might have so I can enjoy the weekend. See you on Monday… If I'm capable of getting up…"

Ryo said, with a rather worried smile on his face. But Haruhi did not mind that, at all...

"Let's go already!"

She exclaimed and began walking down the hallway.

We arrived to the clubroom, and it was empty, Miss. Asahina had most likely gone home having everyone else be absent… Oh how cruel it feels not to have been there to accompany her…

We went to our spot and continued out daily routine. Which can be considered nothing, me and Koizumi played a couple of board games, Nagato read her book and Haruhi did something on the computer. And as I was winning for once, Haruhi stood up and walked towards the door.

"I guess we might as well go. There's really nothing to do when Mikuru isn't here."

With all means of logic, I would be thoughtless and walk home, but something worried me, maybe it was how Haruhi had said that she is bored. Haruhi, the person who can end the world if she is bored said that there is nothing to do. But I was brought back to reality as Koizumi spoke.

"Kyon, could we possibly discuss for a moment? There is something I must inform you."

Now this got me worried, I gave a nod as the two of us stayed in the room. Koizumi had his smile which, in any other scenario would be calming. But he wears the smile all the time, it means nothing anymore, he then began to speak.

"I wish to inform you that an abnormal closed space has formed during the course of our day. And it is growing constantly, but luckily its growth has slowed down to an acceptable pace."

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not an esper remember?"

Koizumi just smiled at me as he then continued.

"Yes, you are not. But I felt that you should know, you could come up with a way to please Miss. Suzumiya."

"I guess I'm forced to try to think of something…"

I said while sighing, honestly it irritates me on how I have to be involved in it… Koizumi just smiled as he gave a nod.

"Thank you."

I was silent for a moment, until I then decided that I should tell about my nightmare to Koizumi, and so I did. His smile did not fade as he then replied.

"That truly was an interesting dream."

"That's what I thought, but are you sure that it's nothing more but a dream?"

Koizumi was silent for a moment before he began speaking.

"One cannot always be completely sure, in theory it could be something more. But I believe it is nothing of concern."

I peered at him in interest as he continued.

"Dreams are made in our heads, they are our memories blended together with our thoughts and experiences."

"What kind of a memory, thought or experience do I have if I dream of Nagato being stabbed by Ryo!?"

I exclaimed, I was starting to lose my temper...

"As I said, dreams are a mixture of everything. As an example, you might have seen someone be stabbed in a movie. You know Miss. Nagato and Mr. Jyri. The most likely case is that your brain just happened to blend those three images together."

I sat silently, anger still boiled inside of me, but for nothing. What Koizumi said might just be what happened…

Koizumi then stood up and said.

"If that was all you had in mind, I believe I shall head home now."

I gave a nod, as we two walked to the door, and then remembered something important.

"We did not ask Haruhi for the key did we?"

I asked and looked at Koizumi, who kept smiling and watched the lock.

"I'm afraid it slipped past my mind…"

After a moment of shouting and slamming the door, a teacher came to let us out and we made our way out of the school building. That was only slightly embarrassing…

I went home, and I began to do my homework, but I was constantly distracted by my thoughts. What on earth could make Haruhi so upset that she'd create an abnormal closed space, which does not stop from growing? And why is Koizumi expecting me to find a way to fix it?

I remembered the theories he had talked about the other day, and then it struck me.

Damn you Koizumi, damn you to hell.


End file.
